


I Hate you... Unless? AU - Epilogue

by venomhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, I recommend reading the AU first, M/M, sequel from my AU in twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa
Summary: After completing the seongsang I Hate You... Unless? AU on twitter, I promised my readers a epilogue so here it is! This happens 1 year after they finish their major, when Seonghwa and Yeosang decide to move in together.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kim Hongjoong, Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 33





	I Hate you... Unless? AU - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly advise anyone that stumbles this work to read my AU first and then the epilogue. You can do so at: https://twitter.com/venomhwa/status/1154516911721521157. As usual, I thank the patience of my readers because I took a month to do this and it's short af- anyways!!! I wanna my lovely beta for as usual checking my work eheh
> 
> Happy readings!

“Where is Yunho?” Seonghwa questioned Yeosang as he already was mid sentence in their private chat. They had just arrived at their newly bought flat, close to Yeosang’s dance studio. He had just opened a dance studio with Yunho, where they offered dance classes and were pondering of creating their own dance crew with Wooyoung, Mingi and San. Yunho really wanted that and the idea had been lingering in the air for years now.  
“He just said he’ll be here in five minutes.” Yeosang said before putting his phone inside his pocket. “Let’s start unpacking these boxes first?”

“So.” Yeosang started after taking a spoonful of cereal to his mouth, gaining attention from a still sleepy Seonghwa. “I have been thinking of something.”

“Yes?” Seonghwa signaled the other to keep talking, momentarily forgetting the growing noise of his electric kettle, boiling the water for the boy’s morning tea. Yeosang had spent the night at Seonghwa’s, now an easy habit, his mother used to it. That morning, Seonghwa’s mother was nowhere to be found, having left early for work. Yeosang had to go to the dance studio but still had time to spend the morning lazying around with Seonghwa. Seonghwa had been writing songs and practicing his voice since they had graduated, pondering about doing masters while going for auditions.

“We’ve been dating for a while.”

“3 years next month.”

“Yes, so I was thinking… if you wanted…” Yeosang dropped his nervous eyes to the cereal bowl, the sudden plain whiteness of it so interesting and much more calming than the attentive gaze Seonghwa had on him. “…you know, maybe, if you want of course! Hm, perhaps… live together…” His voice kept lowering as he slipped out those words, he had thought so much of. The first of his friends to move in together was Yunho and Mingi, having done so as soon as they graduated, to a small flat, enough for both of them and later for a quiet cat. Yeosang also wanted to adopt a pet, preferably a lizard. However, he knew Seonghwa wasn’t really fond of reptiles, also knowing fully well they would end adopting a cat.

The click of the electric kettle stormed Seonghwa out of his thoughts, flashing the biggest smile he could pull in early mornings. “Of course, I want to Yeosangie. To be frank, I had been thinking of that for the longest time. Ever since we graduated."

“Really? Me too.” He confessed with a shy gesture of rubbing his hand on his arm, lips pursing in a small smile. “The dance studio is doing fine, I’m capable of paying rent so I thought why not."

“I didn’t give the idea earlier because of that matter actually.” Seonghwa mentioned, is eyes focused on his cup of freshly brewed tea. He sat next to Yeosang, the later shifting in his seat. “I have been working in that small flower shop for some months now, I think we’re able to take that step.”

“I also think so. And, to be honest, I have already been searching for some possibilities.” Yeosang couldn’t contain a blush. Even though, they have had been together for three years there was still moments Yeosang felt his cheeks warming up as if he wasn’t used to show him affection. Seonghwa found it so endearing.

In response, Seonghwa gasped and let out a “Really?” loudly, almost amused. Yeosang nodded, finally looking at his boyfriend, the one smiling ever so lovingly at him. The tea was getting cold.

“Hm-hm.” Yeosang hummed in response as Seonghwa put a small strand of hair behind his ear, eyes never leaving his face, hypnotized by the dazzling beauty of the other. Another crimson hue splashed across the shortest’s cheeks, knowing fully well Seonghwa was admiring him once again. His heart skipped a beat, unconsciously fluttering his eyes shut at the other’s melting touch. Yeosang felt almost ashamed of how easily he gave in to his boyfriend, a simple caress enough to make his body feel like pudding. Specially when Seonghwa brought to their room his favorite bunny ears.

“So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by some monkey-“

“I have a name, Jongho.” Mingi huffed in response. He had interrupted the other because Yunho came back from Seonghwa and Yeosang’s new kitchen with the dessert he had brought from home, unable to contain his child like excitement. Yunho was weak for that.

“Anyway-” Jongho continued as if Mingi didn’t make a noise. They were celebrating Seonghwa and Yeosang’s move in. “I auditioned today for the company Hongjoong’s working for and I got accepted.”

“What?” A unison of voices was heard.

“Why didn’t you say earlier? We have been saying shit for one hour straight!” Hongjoong was the first to point it out, gaining a nod from Yeosang.

“Sorry, I guess it just slipped from my mind.”

“Or maybe you were so happy to finally be with us all together that you completely forgot!” Wooyoung theorized ridiculously, the others laughing as a reaction.

“It’s true, we haven’t had a hangout all together in so long. I kinda missed you guys.” Jongho admitted, eyes on his wine glass instead.

“Showing affection huh? We have come a long way.” Yeosang snorted.

“As If you can talk.” Hongjoong snapped back, yeosang gasped loudly. Seonghwa patted Yeosang’s back. “There. There.”

“So, yeah. I’m going to train at Hongjoong’s company, possibly debuting in a near future."

“That’s so cool, as expected from someone as talented as you.” Seonghwa smiled brightly at Jongho, the latter dismissing the compliment modestly.

“Oh! I just remembered, you guys haven’t opened our present yet.” Wooyoung jumped on his seat out of excitement.

Seonghwa and Yeosang looked at each other, sharing a slight fear of what could come of woosan’s mind. San did the honors of bringing the huge slim wrapped gift closer to the couple.

“If that’s a picture of all of us…” Yunho murmured watching as Seonghwa reached to the object in order to start tearing the bright red wrapping paper. Yeosang did the same, a canvas showing itself. It had a picture of all of them from a random day they did a photoshoot at Mingi’s house just for fun. Yeosang, Yunho and San were sitting on the old sofa, Hongjoong and Jongho on each side of the sofa, Wooyoung with Seonghwa and Mingi on the floor, every boy giggling happily at Yunho’s camera.

“This is so cute!” Seonghwa’s voice raised an octave out of excitement, Yeosang sharing it silently wondering where they should hang it. “Thank you so much, we’re totally going to put this on the wall as soon as possible!”

Canvas set aside, they finally served the dessert and continuing talking. Mingi was on his second serving when Seonghwa questioned the group: “Who’s the next couple moving in?”

Silence was set, Hongjoong eyeing Jongho the same way San was eyeing Wooyoung. Hongjoong haven't give the idea much thought, his mind shadowed by the mountains of work he was under. Wooyoung wasn’t fazed, he had that idea playing his mind like a broken vcr since they were studying.

“I was actually going to set the idea on the table this week to San."

“Oh?”

“I think we’re both ready for it, right Sanie?” Wooyoung chuckled lightly when San nodded at the sudden topic. “I even checked some flats because I want to rent a flat with two bedrooms."

“Two? For guests?” Mingi asked, genuinely confused as to why wooyoung was planning to pay extra for another room.

“Not exactly.” In Wooyoung’s lips played a mischievous smile that San quickly understood what it meant.

“You want to have a play room?” At that, Seonghwa almost dropped his fork, Yunho choked on his wine, Hongjoong took his hand to his mouth, Yeosang shook his head, Jongho facepalmed himself.

“What do you mean?” Every head turned to the confused Mingi, Wooyoung could only let out a hysteric laugh at the ever innocence of his friend.

“Mingi.” Jongho started and Yeosang prepared himself. “They’re building a fucking BDSM dungeon in their flat."

“Oh.” The small sound that Mingi’s lips echoed set Wooyoung into another burst of laughter, San and Hongjoong joining.

“And what are you going to do if your mom wants to come over?”San looked at his boyfriend waiting for a reasonable answer. “Well…” Wooyoung pursed his lips as he thought. “I guess we can just make the room normal.” San nodded. “And put our stuff in drawers or something.”

“Where are you hiding all the dresses I bought you last year?”

“I swear to god if they don’t shut up.” Jongho shugged down the rest of his wine, silently asking for Yeosang to fill it again.

“But why are we witnessing this conversation?” Hongjoong said before Wooyoung could reply to San’s question.

“We don’t hide anything.” Seonghwa snorted, setting the dessert aside, everyone too full to finish it.

“Let me help you with the dishes-“ Yunho plead as he started to get up and help Seonghwa putting away everything to the kitchen.

“It’s okay, we will take care of it.” Yeosang smiled and helped his boyfriend taking every tableware item back to the kitchen. From the kitchen, the couple could hear Mingi laugh, Jongho scoffing, Hongjoong raising his voice. Water filled the sink of the new kitchen. Their new kitchen. Seonghwa observed the water, Yeosang observed him.

“Where are we hanging Woosan’s picture?” Yeosang asked, the other raising his head and his eyebrows, without an answer. The boy went for a kiss in the other’s forehead before replying.

“Where do you want to hang it? The living room area has space for it.”

“The bedroom also has space.” Yeosang noted, closing the tap and adding detergent to start washing.

“I don’t want their faces looking at us while I do you.”

“Seonghwa!”

“Hey! Seonghwa, what are you doing to my son?” San’s scream was heard from the kitchen, the others laughing. Yeosang rolled his eyes, not even wasting time to scream back.

“The living room seems fine for it."


End file.
